Spin Fun Knowin' Ya
Spin Fun Knowin' Ya is the first episode of the Happy Tree Friends, and being the first in the internet series. This is also the episode that introduces Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy; three cute and cuddly characters doomed to disaster and Lumpy, who is a moose well known for his stupidity. HTF Episode Description Spin Fun Knowin' Ya is the very first Happy Tree Friends episode! This show introduces the core character group and also sets up the theme of "innocent mayhem" that runs throughout the entire series. Lumpy is spinning the gang on a merry-go-round, only to have things spiral out of control. A clip of this show was seen in Jennifer Aniston's movie, "The Good Girl." Plot The very first episode of the series begins with a light blue moose named Lumpy spinning a merry-go-round with three cute creatures on it: a yellow rabbit named Cuddles, a pink chipmunk named Giggles, and a mauve beaver named Toothy. They excitedly tell Lumpy to spin them faster. Happy to oblige, Lumpy begins to do so with his eyes closed, which enthralls the three kids. Suddenly, Toothy loses his grip and flies off, causing him to fly right into a tree, embedding his buckteeth into it and breaking his back. His body then slides down the tree. . (Not counting the pilot, Banjo Frenzy.)]] Giggles then realizes that they are moving too fast, so she hugs her pole she is holding onto, hoping she will not fly off. Suddenly, the bar she is holding onto breaks off, sending her flying away. She flies right onto a tree stump, cutting her body in half completely, and the pole she was holding onto impales her chest. Cuddles screams and hangs onto his pole for dear life, trying to not fly away like his fellow friends. Sadly, the force is too much for Cuddles, as his hands rip off from his body. This hurls him into the right engine of a parked plane, shredding him to bits. Meanwhile, Lumpy, oblivious to the fates of the children, continues to spin the merry-go-round until he stops when he runs out of breath. As the merry-go-round comes to a complete stop, Lumpy immediately notices Cuddles' severed hands still clutching onto the pole, and then realizes what has happened. Lumpy puts his hands in his pockets, and walks away, trying to look innocent. The episode ends with Cuddles' severed hands sliding down the pole, where they plop to the ground. Moral "Don't forget to floss!" Deaths #Toothy flies off the merry-go-round and slams into a tree, breaking his bones and back. #Giggles flies into a chopped piece of wood, cutting her in half. She is then impaled by the merry-go-round's detached bar in her stomach. #Cuddles flies off the merry-go-round and into a plane's engine, shredding him to bits. Injuries *Cuddles' arms are ripped off when Lumpy spins the merry-go-round too fast. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''3 *Total rate: 25% Destruction #One of the merry-go-round's poles breaks and falls off. #The engine of the plane might be ruined when Cuddles flies into it. Goofs #In the beginning of the episode, Cuddles has white cheeks, but they later become pink. (Fixed in the classics remastered version) #In the beginning, whenever Giggles is shown from the back, her left ear appears to turn purple. #Also, in the beginning of the episode, Giggles does not show any buckteeth when her mouth is closed, but that changes soon after. This error is still seen on her appearance on the intro for the rest of Season 1. #The backs of everyone's ears have holes. #Toothy's tail seems to be in a strange angle when his back is turned. #If Cuddles and Toothy were outstretched like they were, they should have hit Lumpy, but they didn't. #When Toothy breaks his back, he loses his hair. #When Toothy hits the tree, his tail goes missing. #When Giggles looks at Toothy as he flies away, her philtrum is gone, this happens again when her pole breaks. #When Giggles was about to hit the tree stump, Her eyes, ears, bow, and nose are missing. #When Giggles died, her buckteeth aren't visible. #When Giggles gets impaled by the merry-go-round bar, her body outline color was yellow. #When Cuddles' hands are shown gripping the bar at the end, they are facing the wrong way. #Even though Cuddles' hands are torn off by the force of the merry-go-round's spinning, severed hands fly out the back of the airplane engine. #Giggles flew away with one of the merry-go-round's poles, but when Lumpy stops, all four poles are present. #Cuddles' hands aren't visible on the merry-go-round until it comes to a complete stop. #Lumpy's antlers change directions at the end. #When Cuddles was about to fly off his buckteeth are missing Quick Shot Moment When Lumpy continues to spin the merry-go-round after everybody flies off of it, there is a brief shot of Giggles holding onto the merry-go-round before she flies off. Note: This is fixed in the Popcorn Video (Blurb) version and in the Classics Remastered versions from YouTube and Mondomedia.com. Vision-O-Rama Vision-O-Rama Lumpy.png|Lumpy: The episode is shown upside-down. Vision-O-Rama Nutty.png|Nutty: The video is all distorted and shaky. Vision-O-Rama Russell.png|Russell: Only 1/2 of the screen is shown. Vision-O-Rama The Mole.png|The Mole: The screen is solid black. Vision-O-Rama Cro-Marmot.png|Cro-Marmot: The screen is blurry and has a light blue tint. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:1999 Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:Episodes Starring Toothy Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes With Deleted Scenes Category:Sole Cause Category:Sole Survivor Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Episodes directed by Rhode Montijo Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro